Kaiba's Millennium Item
by snowyowlgirl
Summary: Kaiba gets a millenium item and it ends up making him crazy, but other people can be affected by it too..... it's different for everyone, and chaos reigns!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this fanfic is completely insane because it was made by a completely insane lunatic for an author!! And her completely insane friends too!!**

Snowyowlgirl: Muahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!! It is I, snowyowlgirl, and this is one of those stories where I act insanely evil for some reason….. Most of the time im just insane but now im evil too hee hee……..

SetoEvee7: Yay!! Kaiba torturing!!

SetoSora77: Yay!! Torturing Kaiba is **FUN**!!

Kaiba: THAT'S MEAN!!

Snowyowlgirl: YAYS!! So anyways, lets have the amazing disclaimer now…….. 0

SetoEvee7: OOOOO disclaimer!!

THE AMAZING DISCLAIMER: SNOWYOWLGIRL AND SETOEVEE7 AND SETOSORA77 DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY MIGHT HAVE DECIDED TO CHUCK IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO ANOTHER ANIME!!

Snowyowlgirl: YAYS!! What an amazing disclaimer…. And now for the torturing!!

SetoEvee7: YAY!!

**CHAPTER 1!**

Snowyowlgirl: and so this is the beginning. Ever wonder what kaibas millennium item would be if he had one?

Probably not.

But we did.

And we made one especially for him.

Kaiba: OO this cant be good…….

SetoEvee7: I cant wait to see how he reacts!!

Snowyowlgirl: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

Kaiba: oh no (something golden falls out of nowhere into kaiba's hands)

SetoEvee7: Yay!! What is it?

Kaiba: the millennium….…………!! **PIXIE STICK?!**

Snowyowlgirl: Go ahead!! Use it!! (smirks evilly)

SetoEvee7: GASP!! Its pretty!! (pokes it) (the stick starts to glow)

Kaiba: Oh no what did you do?? (he tries to drop stick but it is stuck to his hand) GET THIS THING OFF ME!!

SetoEvee7: Should we help him?

Snowyowlgirl: (still smirking evilly) no this is what we created it for remember?

SetoEvee7: Oh oh yes I know I remember!! (smiles evilly as well)

Kaiba: WILL YOU TWO LUNATICS STOP THAT AND JUST GET IT OFF??

SetoEvee7: nope

Snowyowlgirl: nope

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH (millennium pixy stick glows really bright and then POOF!! A cloud of pixie stick dust is upon all of us obscuring everyone's vision)

Snowyowlgirl: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! LET THE TORTURING BEGIN!! -coughs because of pixie stick dust-

(dust settles and kaiba is standing there, completely…..)

Kaiba: must…..have……more……..SUGAR!!

(sugarcrazy. )

Kaiba: SUGAR!! MUST HAVE SUGAR!! (drops pixie stick and runs out door of his office and runs down halls screaming SUGAR!! CANDYTOWN!! REFRIDGERATORS!!)

Snowyowlgirl: hey, where did Setosora77 go?

SetoEvee7: I think she got eaten by a manatee, but im not sure. It could have been a daffodil……

Snowyowlgirl: ah, she continuously gets herself captured or eaten by something….. At any rate, so now what happens?

SetoEvee7: I have no idea.

Snowyowlgirl: ACK I'm so bored lets spice things up a little….

Mokuba: (runs into room) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIG BROTHER?!

SetoEvee7 and Snowyowlgirl: (both point to millennium pixy stick lying on the ground)

Mokuba: This thing?? Hey it's a pixy stick!! (he picks it up)What was my big brother doing with a pixy stick….?

(pixy stick starts to glow again and sticks to Mokuba's hand)

SetoEvee7: GASP

Mokuba: AAAAAAHH!! WHATS HAPPENING?? WHAT DID I DO?? (aaaand POOF!! Mokuba spontaneously sprouts fairy wings)

SetoEvee7 and Snowyowlgirl: -laughing our heads off-

Mokuba: wha- I'm a FAIRY?? (chucks pixy stick onto floor again) THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!

SetoSora77: (mysteriously appears) No, you're a pixie. Duh.

Mokuba: AM NOT!!

Snowyowlgirl: (points to pixy stick on ground) HEY!! YOU LITTERED, MOKUBA!! PICK THAT UP!!

Mokuba: Why should I?? No way…

Snowyowlgirl: Every time you littler, a moose gets hit by a semi-truck!! PICK IT UP!!

SetoEvee7: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MOOSE MURDERER!!

(a distant crash is heard from below followed by the words, CHOCOLATE MOOSE!! GIVE ME SUGAR!! NOW!! **SUGAR**!!)

Mokuba: ALRIGHT ALREADY ILL PICK IT UP!! (picks up pixy stick; POOF!! A flower and tiara appear on his head; POOF!! Again and he's wearing ballet slippers; Mokuba chucks it out the window before it can do any more harm)

SetoSora77: (laughs like a maniac at Mokuba)

Mokuba: STOP THAT!!

Snowyowlgirl: ok this is getting boring again lets shake it up a little, once more…..

(suddenly a horde of chickens runs down the hall and down to the floors below)

Snowyowlgirl: that's better!! I couldn't LIVE without a bit of utter chaos here and there……..(smiles happily)

(crashes and screaming can be heard below as hundreds of chickens make their way downstairs)

SetoEvee7: O.O

SetoSora77: I…..HATE….chickens…..

(more crashes can be heard but this time they're coming up the stairs; Kaiba runs straight past the door heading for the roof)

SetoSora77: After him!! (we all end up on the roof)

Kaiba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

(Kaiba runs around in circles)

(and keeps running)

(and running)

Snowyowlgirl: Ok now I'm dizzy lets go somewhere else for awhile….

Meanwhile, back down on the ground, Joey Wheeler is innocently walking by Kaiba corps…

Joey: (whistling happily) wow I feel really happy today for some reason…. (CLUNK!!) OW!! MY HEAD!! SOME SLEEZEBALL CHUCKED SOMETHING AT MY HEAD!! Huh? What is this thing? (he picks up the pixy stick) Hey, a pixy stick!! And its gold!!

(all of a sudden the pixy stick starts to glow and sticks to his hand.)

Joey: AAH get this thing offa me!! (it glows super bright and POOF!! Five cupcakes and twelve giant donuts appear on Joey's head..

Joey: FOOD!! Wow this is some pixy stick….. Hey, maybe I could sell it on eBay!! Nah, that would be a waste of good food……hmmmm…..

SetoSora77: aaaand cut!! Ok then…. Now who's gonna be the announcer person??

(random guy walks in) Ill do it!

Snowyowlgirl: no, ILL do it.

Random Guy: awwwww man…..

Snowyowlgirl: Next time… will Kaiba ever get, erm, un-sugarcrazy?? Will Mokuba become a fully-fledged fairy?? Will Joey ever decide what to do with the stupid pixy stick? Will the horde of chickens tear down all of Kaiba corp.?? Will Snowyowlgirl get bored again and release utter chaos upon the world??(that ones obvious…….) in otherwords, there's gonna be another chapter and you can bet it will be completely insane.

SetoEvee7 and SetoSora77: MORE KAIBA TORTURING!!


	2. Chapter 2

Snowyowlgirl: Time for more torturing!!

SetoEvee7 and SetoSora77: YAY TORTURTING!!

Snowyowlgirl: Just in case any of you have forgotten…

THE AMAZING DISCLAIMER: SNOWYOWLGIRL AND SETOEVEE7 AND SETOSORA77 DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY MIGHT HAVE DECIDED TO CHUCK IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO ANOTHER ANIME!!

Snowyowlgirl: and now that THAT'S done,……

SetoSora77: TORTURING TIME!!

Everyone ever to be: YAAAAAAAAY!!

**CHPT 2!!**

Snowyowlgirl: Lets see how much we can screw things up this time…. Ok so we left Kaiba sugar crazy and running around on the roof of Kaiba corp., while the millenium pixy stick that Mokuba chucked out the window (that also turned Kaiba sugarcrazy and gave Mokuba fairy wings and a tiara) clonked Joey on the head and gave him 5 cupcakes and 12 giant donuts and he was deciding whether or not to sell it on eBay….

SetoEvee7: and you unleashed a plethora of chickens upon all of Kaiba corps…

Snowyowlgirl: oh yeah I almost forgot about that….

SetoSora77: HATE….chickens….must….kill…them…all….(a chicken appears on her head) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!(takes chicken and throws it off conveniently nearby cliff)

Snowyowlgirl: Ok then, before SetoSora77 decides to go on a major chicken killing spree, lets join Joey shall we….

Joey: hmmmmmm…. Sell it on eBay, keep it for the food… Sell it on eBay, keep it for the food…Aaargh I cant make up my mind!!(the pixy stick glows and sticks to his hand yet again; POOF…. Many, many more giant donuts appear, burying Joey…..)

SetoSora77: AAAAH stop it your making me hungry!!

Joey: (eats his way through the load of donuts; pulls box out of nowhere and puts pixy stick inside….) There!! Hmmmm… so now what do I do…..

Snowyowlgirl: While Joey uses the part of his brain that does NOT think about food all the time to figure out what to do, we join Kaiba and Mokuba on the roof again….

Kaiba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!(still running in circles)

Mokuba: (sobbing) AAH!! My big brother's gone permanently insane!! And ill never become a fully fledged fairy!! Er, did I say that out loud….?!

Kaiba: (all of a sudden stops) I….-sniff-….smell….DONUTS!!(he runs over to one side of the building and looks down to see a pile of giant donuts in the street, and Joey making a big hole in the pile by eating his way through them….)

Kaiba: THAT MUTT HAS DONUTS!! MUST HAVE SUGARY GOODNESS OF DONUTS!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! (jumps off side of building)

Mokuba: OH NO!! (flies over and grabs Kaiba as he's falling and tries to use his fairy wings to fly back over to the roof)

Snowyowlgirl: hmmmm…. I'm bored again lets screw things up a little….(laughs evilly)

(all of a sudden a humungous gust of wind comes out of nowhere and blows Mokuba and Kaiba away from the roof of Kaiba corps…..)

SetoEvee7: Where are they going??

Snowyowlgirl: I dunno ill figure that out later…. Back to Joey!!

(While Joey is trying to decide what to do next, a hungry horde of little kids comes and starts eating the pile of giant donuts!!)

Joey: hmm…what to do, hmm…wha- HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY DONUTS!! THOSE ARE MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!! (Joey rants on and on at them, but all they can really hear is: woof!! Woof woof!! Bark, bark, bark!! WOOF!! because their brains have been genetically altered or something like that by the author, aka: me)

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

(the little kids finish off the donuts and run back to their little schools or mommys or torture chambers or wherever they were in the first place)

Joey: THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!!

Ryou Bakura: (randomly walking by) Joey, who are you yelling at?

Joey: (turns to ryou ) THOSE KIDS STOLE ALL MY GIANT DONUTS!!

Ryou: erm…. Giant donuts?

Joey: Oh yeah!! Look at this!! (he opens box)

Ryou: Is that a…. _gold pixy stick_?? Where did you find that?

Joey: ehhhh, some moron chucked it at my head….. It can make food appear out of nowhere!! Heh heh, maybe I won't sell it on eBay; Lifetime supply of giant donuts!!

(all of a sudden Ryou bakura's ring glows and points to the golden pixy stick)

Ryou: What?? That pixy stick is a _millenium item_??

Joey: WHAT??(drops box) NO WAY!! Aw, just great. Now I'm gonna have people trying to duel me for it and stuff…… Hey!! Maybe if we're lucky, no one else really knows what it is!! Yeah, that's it!!

(then out of nowhere three evil black chickens that can fly swoop out of nowhere)

Joey and Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Evil Black Chickens: BWACK!! (one of the evil black chickens grabs the pixy stick out of the box and tries to run off with it)

Joey: NOOOOO!! MY PIXY STICK!!(runs after evil black chicken but the other two start attacking him and ryou)

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! STOP PECKING ME!!

(the pixy stick starts to glow and sticks to the chicken's beak…..)

Evil Black Chicken: Bwack?

(POOF!! The chicken turns into…)

Joey: IT'S A GIANT MUFFIN!!

(the evil black chicken that was attacking ryou now grabs the millenium pixy stick with its beak and tries to fly off with it…. It too glows and sticks to the chicken's beak and POOF!!)

Joey: It's a lollipop!!

(the last evil black chicken make one final attempt to steal the pixy stick. POOF!! And…)

Joey: It's a……………. OO!!

Ryou: _daffodil_??

(both stare at the daffodil in amazement)

Snowyowlgirl: Ok, lets see…. Who to visit next……

(In a secret lair of secretness)

(that is filled with evil chickens)

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOO!! MY EVIL BLACK CHICKENS HAVE FAILED!!

Odion: Master…..-sniff-….I really am…..allergic to chickens…. ACHOO!!

Marik: Shut up, Odion. I MUST have that pixy stick!!

Odion; Yes Master. -sniff-

Marik: hmmmmmmmm but how to do that…….

Odion: Master, why don't you have the chickens carry the pixy stick in a box or something?

Marik: I said SHUT UP!! I am trying to think……..

Snowyowlgirl: (enters lair)You are such a moron.

Marik: Who are you?! And how did you get in here?? Odion, did you let her in??

Odion: No, master, I did not. ACHOO!!

Snowyowlgirl: Sorry, no time to chat. Just need one of these chickens…..(picks up a nearby evil pink chicken) buh-bye!!

Marik: No-WAIT!! Where are you going with Tiffany?!

Snowyowlgirl: you'll see. Next chapter anyways.

Marik: WHAT?? The chapter is ending?? NOOOOO!!

Snowyowlgirl: alright…. cut!!

Marik: But-

Snowyowlgirl: CUT!!

Marik: No wait-

Snowyowlgirl: **CUT!!**

(a nice big rock falls on Marik's head, knocking him out.)

Snowyowlgirl: that's better!!

Setosora77: O.O

SetoEvee7: ok then….

Random Announcer Person: Next time….. What will Joey and Ryou do once they're finished staring at the daffodil-that-was-once-an-evil-black-chicken? Will Mokuba be able to keep Seto Kaiba airborne much longer? Will Kaiba ever get his millennium pixy stick back? What will Snowyowlgirl do with Marik's precious Tiffany, the evil pink chicken? And will the other Yugioh characters, like Yugi, Triston, Tea, and others, EVER get a part in this story?

Snowyowlgirl: Shut up, I'm getting there…..

Random Announcer Person: And why am I random?? Why can't I be a specific person?? WHY??

Snowyowlgirl: BECAUSE!! You're in MY fan fiction!! So THERE!!

Setosora77: oh boy……

Snowyowlgirl: THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED!! Plz review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Snowyowlgirl: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Setosora77: There she goes again…..we should have seen this coming a long time ago……. DISCLAIMER!! GET IN HERE!!

THE DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: SNOWYOWLGIRL AND SETOEVEE7 AND SETOSORA77 DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY MIGHT HAVE DECIDED TO CHUCK IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO ANOTHER ANIME!! Hey wait a minute!! Why am I suddenly the disclaimer of doom?? I thought I was amazing!!

SetoEvee7: and now you're doomed.

Snowyowlgirl: Muahahaha, you are now my messenger of DOOM!!

Setosora77: who gave her sugar….?

Snowyowlgirl: SILENCE YOU FOOL!! OR I SHALL TURN YOU INTO AN EVIL CHICKEN!! OF DEMISE!!

Setosora77: you wouldn't dare…

Snowyowlgirl: AHA!! A NONBELIEVER!! BEGONE!! I HAVE NOT HAD ANY SUGAR, I AM JUST FEELING INSANELY EVIL TODAY!!

SetoEvee7: Erm… can we start the next chapter please?

Snowyowlgirl: YES!! YES!! LET THE TORTURING BEGIN!!

**CHAPTER 3!!**

Snowyowlgirl: Hmmmmm we left off with me stealing Tiffany from Marik and having to knock him out because the chapter had to end……..

Marik: (wakes up from being conked on the head by that rock) wha- GIVE ME BACK MY TIFFANY!!

Snowyowlgirl: NEVER!!(runs off with Tiffany)

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! TIFFANY!!

(Since Joey and Ryou Bakura are _still_ staring at the daffodil-that-used-to-be-an-evil-chicken, we decide to go back to Mokuba and Kaiba, Mokuba still holding his big sugarcrazy brother by the collar and flapping his fairy wings furiously to keep his brother from falling a long ways down to the ground; a big gust of wind blew them away from the roof of Kaiba corps but now Mokuba is trying to fly back)

Mokuba: Must….not….drop….big…..brother……..almost…..there……(his grip on Kaiba slips) NOOOOOOOO BIG BROTHER!!

Kaiba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (Kaiba falls straight down towards something yellowish……)

Ryou: Hey!! Joey, look up!! What's that thing in the sky??

Joey: It had better not be another evil chicken or I'm going to strangle the nearest person…

Ryou: Um, Joey that would be me…….

Joey: WAIT!! That thing…….!! It looks like…..!! Is that…….KAIBA??

Ryou: WHAT??

(Kaiba lands right on the giant muffin)

Kaiba: MUFFIN!! (takes a big chunk out of the muffin and eats it)(sees millennium pixy stick on ground) MY PIXY STICK!!

Joey: So YOU were the moron who threw it at me!!

Kaiba: (dives for millennium pixy stick) (it sticks to hand and glows and POOF!! now he's even MORE sugarcazy than before) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!(he jumps up and down on the giant pixy stick.)

Yugi: (runs up) Joey! There you are!! I've been looking all over for you!! Hi Bakura…. (stares at Kaiba) Erm….(whispers to Joey and Ryou) why does Kaiba look like he's….. um… a sugarcrazy lunatic??

Ryou: (also whispers) I think he is……

Kaiba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! FUN!! (runs around in circles on giant muffin)

Tea: (also runs up) Hi guys!!

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou: Errrr… Hi Tea….

Tea: Is it just me or does Kaiba seem happier than usual somehow………..?

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou: ummmm……….

Kaiba: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!MUST HAVE MORE SUGAR!!

Tea: NO!! TOO MUCH SUGAR IS BAD FOR YOU!!

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NEED SUGAR!! (keeps running around in circles on the giant muffin)

Snowyowlgirl: Ok, then….. Lets check back in with the two goons in the secret lair of secretness that is filled with evil chickens…

Marik: SHE TOOK TIFFANY!! MY TIFFANY!! SHE TOOK TIFFANY, ODION!! (shakes Odion)

Odion: Yes, master…. She took Tiffany….

Marik: AFTER HER!! (runs out door of secret lair of secretness)

Odion: Erm…….. Yes Master…. (follows Marik)

Snowyowlgirl: and now back to Kaiba and all the other idiots that are there…

Kaiba: (yet again) SUGAR!!

Snowyowlgirl: (appears) (shoves Tiffany the evil pink chicken into Kaiba's arms)

Kaiba: A CHICKEN!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Snowyowlgirl: and her name is Tiffany!! She is now your special, special pet!! Don't give her up to anybody!! SHE'S SPECIAL!! Now I'm going to go to watch you people from a nearby evil hidey hole, along with Setosora77 and SetoEvee7……(disappears)

Marik: (appears) Where'd she go?! WHERED SHE TAKE MY TIFFANY?!

Joey: that chicken….is…._yours?!_

Marik: (spots Tiffany in Kaiba's arms…) YOU FOOL!! GIVE ME TIFFANY!!

Kaiba: NEVER!! MY TIFFANY!!(chucks the nearby daffodil-that-used-to-be-an-evil-chicken at Marik and runs off in opposite direction with Tiffany….)

Marik: GIVE ME TIFFANY!! (runs after Kaiba)

Yugi: ok then….. Hey, where did Tea go??

Joey and Ryou: (both shrug)

(Meanwhile, in a part of the word unbeknownst to anyone……)

Tea: (Tied to a chair)Let me go you evil monsters!!

Several things hidden in the shadows: NEVER!! YOU SHALL SUFFER!! YOU ARE WAY TOO HAPPY ALL THE TIME!!

Tea: Look who's speaking!!

The things hidden in the shadows: WE ARE **EVIL!!**

Tea: LET ME GO!!

(some of the several things hidden in the shadows come forward to reveal…..)

Snowyowlgirl: Oh, look!! A cliffhanger!! YAY!! And now we join Kaiba, who is being chased by Marik, and laughed at by some uh, -coughs loudly- certain people watching from a distance in an evil hidey hole..….

Kaiba: MY TIFFANY!!

Marik: MINE!!

Marik had almost caught up to Kaiba when all of a sudden, Kaiba turns and WHAM!! He slams into the nearest wall and WHAM!! Marik slams into him

Kaiba: OWIE!! GET OFF OF ME!!

Marik: (falls over unconscious)

Kaiba: TIFFANY!! (tiffany has been smushed into the wall of doom, too!!) TIFFANY!! SPEAK TO ME!! (pokes Tiffany)

Tiffany: (feebly) bwaack…….

Kaiba: TIFFANY NEEDS A DOCTOR!! (runs around in circles with Tiffany held out in front of him)

SetoEvee7: (appears) Did you say you needed a doctor?? I AM A MAGICAL DOCTOR OF MAGICALNESS!! (pulls out wand) let me see Tiffany!!

Kaiba: but…but…

SetoEvee7: DO YOU WANT TO SAVE TIFFANY OR NOT!?

Kaiba: SAVE HER!! (hands over Tiffany and then runs around in circles)

SetoEvee7: (taps Tiffany with her wand)

(POOF!!)

(Tiffany has turned turquoise!!)

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

SetoEvee7: Oh my this is more serious than I thought!!

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Snowyowlgirl: AHA!! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! CUT!! Okay, random announcer person!! That's your cue!!

Random Announcer Person: Will Marik ever get Tiffany back? Will Tea ever get away from whatever the things are that are hidden in the shadows? What will Joey, Ryou, and Yugi do next? Whatever happened to Odion? Will I ever stop being random and actually be someone? You'll have to read the next chapter!!

Snowyowlgirl: NEXT TIME!! MORE RANDOMNESS!!


	4. Chapter 4

Snowyowlgirl: and it's chapter 4!!

Setosora77: will I get to kill any chickens?

Snowyowlgirl: I'm not going to tell you because if I did everyone else would know, too!!

Setosora77: Drat!

SetoEvee7: WOOT!! Ok, amazing disclaimer of doom, come in here!!

THE AMAZING DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: SNOWYOWLGIRL AND SETOEVEE7 AND SETOSORA77 DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR SORA OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THEY MIGHT HAVE DECIDED TO CHUCK IN HERE THAT BELONGS TO ANOTHER ANIME!! Oh, but she does own Tiffany and the evil furbys and chickens and the kamikaze puffins. Am I really doomed?

SetoEvee7: I don't know…… don't ask me

Snowyowlgirl: Ok, enough of that! Let us move on to chapter 4!

Everyone: YAY!

**CHAPTER 4!!**

Snowyowlgirl: so, uh….. Where did we leave off exactly?

SetoEvee7: um, didn't Tiffany get squished into a wall, and then I turned her turquoise?

Snowyowlgirl: oh yeah…….

Kaiba: TIFFANY!! YOU'RE BLUE!!

SetoEvee7: SHES NOT BLUE SHE'S TURQUOISE!!

Kaiba: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

(Kaiba starts screaming very loud, and Marik wakes up from being unconscious on the ground….)

Marik: wha- Tiffany?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO TIFFANY YOU FOOL!!

Kaiba: I DID NOT TURN HER BLUE!! SHE DID!!(Kaiba points to SetoEvee7)

SetoEvee7: oh crud….. (poof! she disappears)

Marik: AAAAAAAHHH! TIFFANY!!

Snowyowlgirl: Wow there sure is a lot of yelling going on….. (both Marik's and Kaiba's mouths zip shut and they can't open them.)

Kaiba and Marik: Mmmmmm- mmmmm- mmmm- mmmmmm-……….

Snowyowlgirl: And now they must use TELEPATHY to communicate!!

Kaiba and Marik: -start yelling in each others heads-

Snowyowlgirl: (sighs) Ok…… now where did we leave Joey and Yugi and Ryou?

Setoevee7: I think they were left behind when Kaiba and Marik ran off……. They shall be our next subjects!! Oops I meant victims, sorry……

(Joey, Yugi, and Ryou decided that they would all go out for pizza after Kaiba and Marik left)

Ryou: I can't believe you ordered 13 large pizzas, Joey…..

Joey: Yeah, well I'm hungry!!

Yugi: Y'know, Joey, the number 13 is supposed to be unlucky…..

Joey: Well, they wouldn't let me buy anymore than that!! (he stuffs pizza slice after pizza slice into his mouth)

Yugi: I guess its just a superstition…..

Voice From Nowhere(that sounds suspiciously like the voice of snowyowlgirl…): MUAHAHA… THINK AGAIN!!

(everyone gasps)

Ryou: Who was that?!

Voice From Nowhere: BEHOLD!! THE POWER OF PUFFINS!!

(all of a sudden the whole pizza place starts shaking)

Yugi: What's happening?!

(then a horde of vicious flesh eating/kamikaze puffins shoves its way through the doors of the pizza parlor and heads straight for their table)

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHH!!

(while the flesh eating puffins are busy chasing down Ryou, Yugi, and the ever-hungry Joey, we go visit Tea, who was last in a dark place where things hidden in the shadows are keeping her held hostage…)

Tea: I said let me go you fiends!! (the things hidden in the shadows step forward to reveal….!!)

_Evil Furbys_: NEVER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!

Tea: HELP!!

Setosora77: Leave it to Tea to get herself captured by a bunch of furbys…..

Setoevee7: Yeah, that's Tea…..

Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Snowyowlgirl: Ok I foresee that I am about to be bored in two seconds LETS MOVE ON! BACK TO KAIBA AND MARIK!!

Kaiba and Marik: -still screaming in each other's heads- !!

Snowyowlgirl: ok, let's unzip their mouths now……..

Kaiba: YOU IDIOT!!

Marik: YOU BAKA!!

Snowyowlgirl: I guess ill have to step in…. (appears between them) SHUT UP BEFORE I SICK MY FLESH EATING PUFFINS ON YOU!!

Marik and Kaiba: -huffily turn away from each other-

-yes, I said huffily-

……….

Kaiba: -the minute of silence is too much for him- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH COOKIES!!

Marik: HE TALKED!! SICK THE FLESHEATING PUFFINS ON HIM!!

Kaiba: AAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOO TIFFANY!! (picks up tiffany and runs off)

Marik: COME BACK WITH MY TIFFANY!! (he starts to chase Kaiba but trips and falls on his face)

Setosora77: wow….. That was random…….

Setoevee7: Is this whole story not based on randomness?? You should have seen that coming

Snowyowlgirl: Yes, she's right!!

Setosora77: Am I like, the only sane one here? You just told them you'd sick your kamikaze puffins on them if they talked and you let them walk free!!

Snowyowlgirl: Ah, but I am the one who is writing this story!! I mean, typing….. HUSH!! LET US CONTINUE WITH THE TORTUREMENT!!

Setosora77: Is that even a word?

Setoevee7: poor Setosora77……. She decided to act sane today……..

SetoSora77: ………..

Snowyowlgirl: BACK TO JOEY, RYOU, AND YUGI!!

(back at the pizza place thingy, Joey, Ryou, and Yugi are still being chased around by my flesh eating/kamikaze puffins)

Puffins: FWOOOOOOOOOOSH!!

Joey: -tries to stuff himself in a pizza box and pass off as a pizza-

-miraculously,

it works.-

Yugi: -runs around in circles-

Ryou: -runs in circles around Yugi……-

-the puffins get dizzy and all pass out-

Yugi: woah! -stops-

Ryou: What? Woah!! -he falls over, very, very dizzy from orbiting around Yugi…..-

Yugi: The puffins stopped!!

Yami(Yugi): -magically speaks in Yugi's head for the first time in this story- Master of the Obvious……

Snowyowlgirl: Okay, CUT!! Hmmmmm….. Who's going to do the announcing thingy this time?

Yami: But-- WAIT!! I just got here!!

Snowyowlgirl: Oh well…. You'll be in the story next time so be a patient little yami……

Yami: Hey!!

Snowyowlgirl: You don't want to have to face my kamikaze puffins now, do you??

Yami: -Shuts up-

Setoevee7: So, uh, is the random announcer person going to come in?

Snowyowlgirl: Sadly, he quit long ago….. Ah well he had it coming….

Setosora77: You make that sound like you fired him or something…..

Snowyowlgirl: …….

Setoevee7: So then who's going to announce what happens next time?

Snowyowlgirl: -struck by sudden idea- I KNOW!!

SORA!! GET IN HERE!!

-Sora appears-

Sora: uhhhh…….How did I get here?

Setosora77: wait a minute he's MY slave!!

Sora: …

Snowyowlgirl: but he doesn't know that…….

Setosora77: Whatev

Snowyowlgirl: ANYWAYS….. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BE THE ANNOUNCER PERSON FOR MY FIC!!

Sora: What?!

Snowyowlgirl: You heard me. Announce.

Sora: But I haven't even read the story yet!!

Snowyowlgirl: Ok fine, but next time you will….

Setoevee7: Next time…. Will Kaiba ever find that millennium pixie stick? Will Tiffany ever be pink again? Whatever happened to Mokuba? Will the kamikaze puffins wake up and eat Yugi, Ryou, and Joey? Will Yami really get to be in the next chapter??

Yami: I had better be………

Snowyowlgirl: Yes and Sora's going to announce next time too…. Right sora?

Sora: um okay

Snowyowlgirl: BE PREPARED FOR MORE RANDOMNESS!! Plz review!!


End file.
